


Just Right (Park Jinyoung)

by JhingBautista



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhingBautista/pseuds/JhingBautista
Summary: What is your ideal type?Jinyoung: Someone smart and proper. I don’t care about her face, as long as she looks decent enough. Someone who knows how to cook, likes coffee, and has read a lot of books. I want someone who has depth, whom I can have meaningful conversations with.Gyuri: He has to be handsome, of course. Someone who has a great sense of humor. Very sweet and romantic and is always proud of me. Someone who’s not afraid to have some fun. I don’t like killjoys. And he has to be outgoing, someone who loves adventures.





	1. Ideal Type

_What is your ideal type?_

Everyone has lists. Different lists for different things and people. There’s the list of things we want to be when we grow up. The list of the crushes we have, imagined or otherwise. The list of things we want to do before we die.

And then... there’s this imaginary list that we didn’t necessarily make, but built up over time. As we mature, some items on this list get changed or removed permanently.

We all have our criteria of what we want our ideal partner to be. For young people, _pretty_ or _handsome_ often tops the list. As they grow older, though, their priorities in life change and the criteria in their heads change to, to answer to what’s necessary.

What’s even more amazing is how when one is younger, they check the items off the list first to see if the person they’re starting to like would fit the bill. But when it comes to love, the list gets completely discarded. Life gives us someone we need at the exact moment we need them, rather than what we thought we want. Humans are fickle beings. Our preferences always change.

_But the one answers to the call of the heart. They have no check boxes to tick._


	2. Beauty and Brains

Gyuri is undoubtedly one of the prettiest girls at school. Boys line up to give her flowers. Girls were always seething with jealousy everytime they see her. She’s a delight to look at, bringing sunshine to people in her own beautiful way.

Having been told she’s beautiful since she was a child, she has developed this self-confidence that tend to become overbearing for some people. Every time she looks in the mirror, she finds herself smiling. She always likes what she sees.

\--

Being popular certainly has its ups and downs, but mostly ups. People give her stuff for free. People do her homework and projects for free. Being confessed at, all the time, is certainly bothersome, but the gifts were nice.

One disadvantage of being pretty, though, is that most guys only like her because of it. Her past boyfriends have treated her like an arm candy, a trophy, to be boasted to everyone. It didn’t seem worth it, so she just stopped being in a relationship.

She has so many options, but no one is good enough.

Gyuri feels like a cliche character in a cliche story sometimes. She belongs to a group of pretty girls, who get stared at all the time. When they walk on the hallways, people step aside to let them through. 

She doesn’t share this with anyone because her friends don’t take her concerns seriously, but sometimes she wishes she’s not that pretty. She feels like it’s her only defining factor. If she’s not that, then she won’t amount to anything.

\--

Gyuri shook the thought away. It’s too early to be emo. She tilted her chin up and plastered that pretty smile on her face. People say she brightens their day. If she allows herself to be sad, she’s not the only one who’ll get affected in a bad way.

_ Right. You’re doing the world a favor. _

\--

She stepped out of the car after kissing her mother goodbye. After only a few steps towards the university gate, someone walked up to her. A senior whose name she already forgot.

“Good morning, Gyuri! Can I walk you to your class?” he asked in an overly pleasant voice that she found creepy.

“Thank you, but I’d have to decline.” She smiled sweetly to further soften the rejection. As a result, the guy thought she was just being polite and insisted he’d walk her to her room. He even offered to carry her stuff, which was nothing but a small shoulder bag and two books.

_ “She said no, pal. Beat it.” _

Gyuri looked up to the striking handsome and tall guy who just arrived. Her ex. 

“Seonho.”

Seonho looked smugly at the guy who’s been bugging her. “Look at you, thinking you have a chance with her. Pathetic.”

“Stop it,” she ordered. She mouthed  _ sorry _ to the guy before pulling Seonho away before he causes a scene.

\--

Once they’re far enough, she let his hand go and said, “Now, leave me alone.”

“They will never stop bugging you as long as you’re single.”

“I’m fine on my own.”

Seonho scoffed. “Clearly.”

Gyuri shook her head and walked away. Seonho was fun to be with. He was okay at first, until he started demanding things she couldn’t easily give. 

And he’s been bugging her to get back together with him for weeks now. He’s relentless! 

“ _ Jo Gyuri _ !”

Gyuri grinned widely. She turned around and welcomed her friends with a hug. 

“Good morning!”

Ji Hye linked her arm with hers while Ga Eun talked about what happened last night. There’s an ongoing drama in her house because her parents fought again. Gyuri thinks it’s why Ga Eun’s such a meanie. When you don’t receive love at home, it’s hard to be nice to other people. But that didn’t stop the boys from pursuing her. Ji Hye, on the other hand, considers herself a gene pool miracle because everyone in her family aren’t as good looking.

Thankfully, Ji Hye only inherited her parents’ height, with added to her cuteness.

\--

Like always, they were welcomed with pleasantries from both the guys and the girls. And while Ga Eun responded with glares and smugness, she and Ji Hye reciprocate the greetings with warm smiles.

They were almost in their department when they passed by a group of rowdy guys, sitting on a parked bench. 

They’re their seniors. They’re coin inside the campus not only for being loud but for being achievers in their own respective fields.

Among them is Jackson Wang, a champion fencer and has so many scouts wooing him to join their national team. He smiled at her when she met his gaze… but someone else caught her attention.

Unlike the others, this guy was so immersed in the book he’s reading. Even with all the noise, he didn’t look up.

_ Park Jinyoung. _

He’s famous for being handsome and intelligent. Gets confessed at all the time. Rejects everyone. He’s very intimidating in person, with a very judgmental aura, like everything you say will sound dumb when you say it to his face.

There were rumors about him before. It was probably started by some guys who were jealous of the attention he’s getting.

They said he was gay.

But instead of proving them all wrong, he just… didn’t give a damn. Until eventually, the rumor died down. 

He’s the kind of guy that you always notice, even when he’s just being quiet on one corner. There’s just something  _ magnetic _ about him. Gyuri didn’t realize she was blatantly staring until she tripped on something.

_ Ugh! Great. _

The guys nearby immediately scrambled to help her up.

“Are you okay, Miss?” the guy with high cheekbones and thick lips asked.

She smiled politely and nodded. Good thing she’s not wearing skirt today or it would have been more embarrassing.

She dusted herself off and looked around to thank those who’ve helped her. For some odd reason, her heartbeat suddenly quickened when she met Jinyoung’s gaze. He’s still sitting on the bench, not looking interested. Just curious. 

She was about to give him a smile, but he quickly lowered his head and returned his attention to the book he’s reading.


	3. Magnetic

Gyuri’s not used to being ignored. She’s always had people’s attention her entire life. She’s not going to pretend she doesn’t like it. So that was not the reaction she was expecting from Jinyoung.

In her head, it played out like this: he would look up to see what’s going on, he’ll see her face, and he won’t be able to take his eyes off of her. But he disregarded her immediately.

The shocking turn of events quickly turned into annoyance. Gyuri was so bothered by it, she still thinks about it even after a few days. Of course, she blamed it on Jinyoung. Somehow, her mind painted Jinyoung as an arrogant prick who thinks he’s too good for everyone.

“Why are you scowling?” asked Ji Hye, who’s powdering her nose. The three of them were in the restroom. She looked at her face in the mirror. She was, indeed, scowling.

She turned to her friends and asked, “Am I ugly?”

They looked at her like she asked the dumbest thing.

“I don’t know if you’re just fishing for compliment or you’re just insecure,” Ga Eun replied.

“I mean, do I have bad angles? Like.. that day when I tripped. Did I look ugly back then?”

Ji Hye looked up the ceiling, the thing she always does when she’s in deep thought. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“Guys won’t scramble to help you if you look ugly,” Ga Eun said as a matter-of-factly. “Guys are simple like that.”

\--

No matter how her friends assured her that she’s beautiful, Gyuri remained doubtful. She knew she is pretty, but now she knew up to what extent only. Apparently, she’s not pretty enough for this guy who didn’t even give her a second look when she tripped and fell on the ground.

There’s one thing people need to understand about people who were born pretty, who were always told they’re pretty. They believe it to the core, made their everyday routine around being beautiful. With that comes insecurities that always come as an unwanted surprise. When all that’s been thrown at you are beautiful things, you’ll quickly notice something negative when it finally comes your way. It’s like a black dot on a white, clean canvass. It’s too eye-catching to ignore.

What Gyuri wanted was validation, a confirmation that she can make every man swoon by her beauty. To some, it is a petty thing to be worried about. But to someone who’s been told nothing else, it is a big deal.

\--

The campus isn’t that big. Gyuri was betting on this fact. She had her eyes trained to see Jinyoung the moment he appears. Just so she could sashay in front of him, make him look. Make him  _ see  _ what he  _ missed  _ the last time.

But Gyuri didn’t prepare herself for the effect Jinyoung has on people. She’s been too absorbed in her own thoughts that it didn’t register at first.

It happened one morning. She just got out of the car, headed towards the gate. The wind blow a little harsher behind her, made her slightly turn her head to fix her hair. And there he was, striding in a loose baby pink sweater, blue denim pants, and black shiny loafers. He has his earphones on, just looking ahead while he walks, oblivious of the stares. That or maybe he just mastered ignoring them.

The air blew again, gently pushing the strands of hair towards Jinyoung’s face. He casually brushed his hair back, closing his eyes for a quick moment as he did so.

The term _awe-shockingly_ _beautiful_ immediately came to her mind. 

It rendered Gyuri frozen on the spot. Even when he walked past her, she didn’t budge. Couldn’t move. Like he’s glued her to her place.

She couldn’t understand why some random handsome guy affected her that way.

She’s met a lot of handsome men, some even became her boyfriends, but they’re not  _ that _ attractive. They could  _ never _ be that attractive.

Something just draws your eyes to Jinyoung and she hates that. She hates that she couldn’t look away.

 


	4. Books and Boys

Gyuri found herself getting more and more desperate to get Jinyoung’s attention. The annoyance that she felt when he ignored her had gradually turned into spite. It upset her more because the other guys kept giving her attention. What makes Jinyoung so different from all of them?

Unconsciously, Gyuri found herself mildly stalking the guy. She now knows where he stays during his free time. She needed the information so she could pass him by,  _ by chance _ . But every time she will do so, his attention is always in his books. One time, he didn’t even notice it was already starting to rain. 

\--

Gyuri followed Jinyoung to the library one time. The main library had two floors. It has an open space in the middle with long tables were everyone can study or read. Shelves after shelves of books occupy three corners on the first floor. One corner is dedicated to a few PC units.

On the second floor, there are more books and a few bean bags and smaller tables and nooks where students can read (or sleep--as long as they don’t get caught).

She followed Jinyoung to the second floor. There is one particular area there for fiction novels--from classic to YA-the library has a pretty decent array of those books. He’s wearing his earphones again, which means he couldn’t hear anything. Gyuri wondered what kind of music he’s listening to. He looks like the guy who would be into classical music or songs with deep and meaningful lyrics. 

She was able to get close enough to hear him hum.  _ Wow. Even his voice was lovely,  _ she thought. He was feeling the spines of the books as he walk, stopping only to take the books that pique his interest. 

With about five books in his hand, Jinyoung turned around abruptly, probably to find a good place to read. He’s already reached the farthest corner of the library, anyway. Gyuri almost screamed in panic.

Fortunately, her hand worked faster than her brain. She turned to the shelf next to her and pretended to be pulling a book. But because her hand worked faster than her brain, it reached up higher than it’s supposed to. So now, she’s awkwardly tiptoeing to get that damn book. She prayed Jinyoung wouldn’t mind her and just pass by.

He didn’t.

Her heart raced when she felt him stand behind her.  _ God, why does he have to smell so good too?!  _ He raised his hand to get the book and in the process of doing so, touched her hand slightly. She was pretty sure it’s accidental. Her hand was on the way. But she felt that touch to the bone. 

Jinyoung stepped back, which made her a little off balance. She bumped into him.

“Oh gosh! Sorry!”

“SHHH!”

Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She mouth sorry and wished for the floor to open up and swallow her. Heart practically about to jump out of her chest, she turned to Jinyoung. He’s holding the book out.

She accepted it and said thanks.

She thought that was it, but no. Life must be planning to end her right then and there.

Jinyoung removed one of the ear buds and asked lowly, “What’s your favorite story?”

Gyuri sort of understood the question but didn’t quite get the context.

“What?”

Jinyoung tapped the book she’s holding. That’s the only time she noticed the title. Apparently, she pulled a book about a collection of classic novels. 

“I’ve read it during my first year here. It has the summarized version of the stories, but it’s still a nice read,” he said, almost in a whisper so he won’t get shushed.

She heard what he said but didn’t comprehend it. She couldn’t get past that soft, velvety voice. His adorable glasses. His shockingly pore-less, flawless skin. His smell. His gaze. 

_ His gaze.  _ He was freaking waiting for her to answer.

Stammering, she answered, “T-T-The Last of the Moccasins.”

She wrapped the answer with a nervous smile, hoping he won’t notice how deeply unnerving his presence was to her.

“Oh,” he said, sounding disappointed. Without another word, Jinyoung put his ear bud back on and left. Gyuri didn’t know what she said wrong.


	5. Book Review

Night times are for sleeping and probably dreaming about Jinyoung, but it’s already past midnight and Gyuri’s still awake, trying to figure out what she said that turned him off. _Majorly turned off._

Grunting, she got up and took the damn book she was forced to borrow from the library. Jinyoung said he’s read it so she figured it would be a good conversation starter if she reads it. But written words bore her. She’d fall asleep just after reading a few pages. Still, she brought it home to see what he liked about it.

God. Who’d have thought she’d have a crush on someone like him? Guys like Jinyoung bore her. He’s too smart for her. Too intimidating. Too quiet. Too… much. He’s okay with being on his own. He reads a lot, it’s probably the only thing he does for fun.

And yet, here she is, willing to read the book he’s read before just so they would have something in common.

She first looked at the table of contents to see if any title would be interesting enough to read. She dragged her index finger downward until eventually, something caught her eye.

But for a different reason.

 _The Last of the Mohicans._ Gyuri’s eyes widened. She pulled at her hair in frustration. She remembered mentioning this title to Jinyoung before he abruptly left. What were the exact words again?

The Last of the _Moccasins_ ? She gasped. _Oh god._ Is that it? Did he get turned off because she thought that particular story was about a type of shoe?

It was one of those boring stories they used to read in high school. It was so boring, only parts of the title stuck with her.

Gyuri flipped the book to that particular story and started reading.

\--

The next day, Gyuri woke up with a stiff neck. She fell asleep while reading. She can’t even remember where she stopped. Probably after finishing the first page? She winces every time she would try to move her head to the left. Damn it, she’ll probably be like this for the whole day.

\--

Her routine has changed since she unwantedly developed this crush on Jinyoung. She spends most of her time in the library. Not reading, just watching him read from the distance, which was a little creepy, but she couldn’t care less.

She’s pretty anyway, so she’ll probably count as an admirer, not a stalker. No, definitely not a stalker.

How the hell can someone read for hours without falling asleep? In the days that followed, she watched him easily go through a lot of books. He really does nothing else for fun. Even when he’s with his friends, he reads.

“There you are!”

Gyuri shushed her friends. They finally found her in the library. Ga Eun and Ji Hye sat beside her.

“You’re reading?” Ji Hye asked in amusement.

“If she is, she’d be asleep by now,” came Ga Eun’s snarky remark. “You’re here a lot, Gyuri. What’s up?”

“I’m studying.”

Ga Eun let out a laugh, which earned them some glares from the other students.

“Would you lower your voice?” she whispered. Good thing Jinyoung has his earphones on so he wasn’t bothered by the noise her friends were making.

Ji Hye, who wasn’t observant in class--was apparently observing her since they got to the library. Her friend saw how she kept glancing at Jinyoung and immediately assumed it was the reason why she’s there often.

“Who’s that?” she asked, pointing at Jinyoung.

Gyuri felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

“No one.”

“He’s kinda cute.”

She knew it was a harmless compliment but she somehow felt threatened when Ga Eun said that. Her friend’s a little more straightforward when it comes to guys. When she sees someone she likes, she’ll make the first move.

Which is why when Ga Eun suddenly got up, Gyuri felt the need to stand as well.

“Where are you going?” she hissed.

“I’ll ask for his name. Wanna come?”

When Ga Eun walked in a hurried pace, Gyuri had no choice but to follow.

They made the ones sitting across Jinyoung leave. Ga Eun sat in the middle. She and Ji Hye sat on either side. Jinyoung remained focused on the book he’s reading.

Maybe he didn’t notice them sit or maybe he just doesn’t care. Ga Eun had to take one of his ear buds off to get his attention.

“Hi,” Ga Eun greeted. “What are you reading?”

Jinyoung looked at the three of them, his gaze slightly lingering on hers. Did he recognize her from last time? Gyuri diverted her attention to the book. It was so thick, it probably had a thousand pages.

He gave Ga Eun a short answer, clearly implying he’s not in the mood to talk. But Ga Eun was persistent and asked what it’s about. Jinyoung gave his take on the story in a hushed voice. If only she could record his voice, she’d listen to it every night. It will definitely put her to sleep.

Gyuri sighed. His voice was so soothing to the ears.

“Great,” Ga Eun told him, cutting him off. “My friend here needs some help with her book review. She’s not done with it and it’s already due tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you help her then?” he asked.

“I _am_ helping her,” Ga Eun insisted. “You’re the smart one.”

Jinyoung smirked at the comment. He probably heard it all the time. He then turned to her and asked, “So what should I help you with?”

\--

Gyuri could now pass as a marble statue, frozen on her seat. She’s had crushes before, but she’s usually a bit nonchalant about it. Probably because her crushes turned out to like her back. Maybe because she knew she had a chance with them. Maybe because they were the usual type of guys so she knew how to deal with them.

Jinyoung’s just different. Someone she couldn’t fully comprehend just yet. Gyuri thought the mystery was what made him attractive. So, if there is a chance to get to know him better, should she grab it? Does she want to lose that attraction towards him?

She really doesn’t know.

“We’ll leave you two alone so you can start working on it.”

Ga Eun pulled Ji Hye up and winked at her. It was a very obvious wink and she knew Jinyoung isn’t that stupid to not notice the setup. Gyuri was too embarrassed, she couldn’t look at his face when she apologized.

“I’d teach you, if you’re really interested. But if you want something else, then you can leave,” he told her. The coldness in his voice cut through the thick jacket she’s wearing.

“I-I really need help.”

Stammering the entire time, Gyuri told him about the _book review_ she had to make, admitting in the process that she’s never finished a book before because she always falls asleep. Jinyoung looked offended.

“I figured that much when you said _The Last of the Moccasins_.” he told her.

That made her turn redder, if that’s still possible. But she didn’t let it faze her too much.

There wasn’t really a book review. Now wanting to repeat the same mistake, Gyuri thought it would be safe to just tell him she could review any book. Jinyoung picked the thinnest fiction novel he could find in the library, which has about less than a hundred pages and told her to read it.

“I have a class in a few minutes. Read it and meet me later at 6PM here. We’ll discuss the story.”

Before she could say another word, he put his things in his bag and started to leave.

“H-How will I know you’d be here?” she asked.

“Because I said so.”

“Aren’t you even going to ask for my name? We weren’t properly introduced,” she told him. No one initiated the introduction. Ga Eun must have forgotten about it. Jinyoung doesn’t care enough to do it and she’s intimidated by him.

Jinyoung glanced at her and said, “It’s not important.”

_Okay. Ouch._

“Besides, everybody knows who you are,” he continued before heading out.


	6. Thanks

Gyuri stayed at the library and skimmed through the book. It’s even worse than the one she just pulled from a shelf. It has no pictures, just words! She groaned and propped her chin on her hand.

If she won’t read even a few pages of this, Jinyoung will know she’s not really interested in doing a book review. Lying isn’t really the best way of impressing someone, so she better make it more believable.

But the words were swimming before her eyes. Gyuri covered her mouth and yawned discreetly, aware that many students were glancing her way. 

In her two years at the university, she’s never stepped foot in the library before. And this is why. The silence bore her. She prefers watching movies over reading. She sees everything and doesn’t have to imagine. She even likes listening to audio books. They make her sleepy.

Reading gives her headache. Her brain has no capacity to imagine scenarios, especially if the words used were too deep.

Gyuri tried listening to music while she reads, hoping it would wake her brain up so she could absorb what she’s reading. 

\--

Right after class, Jinyoung’s friends decided to hang out. They were already almost at the gate when he remembered something. Sighing, he told them he has something to do so he won’t be able to go.

“Where are you going?” Jackson asked.

“Library.”

Jimin grunted. “But you were just there earlier!”

“I have to do some research.”

“About what?”

He strung up highfalutin words that didn’t make sense to him but he knew they wouldn’t ask him to explain since it’ll just bore them. They pretended to understand what he said and let him go.

He was shaking his head as he walked away. He shouldn’t have promised Gyuri he’d help her with the book review. It sounded pretentious to be honest. Plus, the wink her friend gave her was way too obvious.

He usually doesn’t care about people outside his circle of friends. He could remember stories from all the books he’s ever read and probably name all the characters too, but people who don’t matter to him all look and sound the same. He wouldn’t even bother learning their names.

But Gyuri he remembers. Guys talk about her a lot. Even his friends do. 

She’s pretty, he’ll give her that, but in the few times that they’ve met and interacted, he couldn’t see anything worth liking other than her face.

What would you do with a girl who can’t even hold a decent conversation and falls asleep while reading books? 

\--

Jinyoung was hoping she won’t be there when he gets back so he could just spend time with his friends. But she was there, nodding off. The book he left her was opened on page 3. He let out a sigh. So she wasn’t kidding about falling asleep while reading. Well, what did he expect from someone who said she liked  _ The Last of the Moccasins? _

He placed the books with a thud, risking being shushed by the librarian. But since he practically lives in the library, he doesn’t really get reprimanded.

Gyuri woke up in surprise and was often more shocked to find him standing across the table. 

“Did you finish the book?” he asked, even though it was obvious she didn’t.

“Uhm… no. Sorry. I fe--”

“Fell asleep,” he finished. “I can see that.”

“Sorry.”

He sat on the chair across her and put his things on the table. He then pulled the book away from her.

“I’m amazed you got to page 3,” he told her.

She blushed, probably embarrassed. 

“Did you understand what you’ve read?”

“I think so.”

But when he asked her to tell him what she’s read, it’s clear that she did not do more than read the words. Even summarizing those three pages was hard for her.

\--

Gyuri felt her self-confidence sinking lower by the minute. Jinyoung looked unimpressed, as he should be. He could probably finish the book in less than an hour. He wasn’t expecting anything from her, but he still got disappointed.

She meant to re-read the three pages she’s read earlier but she was too sleepy to do it. She must have mixed the story with a drama series or something because he looked confused. Gyuri’s sure he’s already read the book. She’s insulted him for the nth time in the few encounters that they’ve had. 

Despite the judgmental stares and condescending tone, he kept his promise and taught her how to make a proper book review. He even told her the story she should have read earlier. She didn’t know if it’s because he taught it so well or if because he’s the one teaching her, but she actually learned a lot. 

She even enjoyed the lesson.  _ Yep, it was definitely because of him. _

\--

It was already past 8 when they finished. Jinyoung would make a great teacher. He seems strict, but is patient, both in handling a student and in teaching. If he were her teacher, she would probably ace the class.

The campus was already almost empty when they got out, save for some students with night classes. He walked her to the gate, but immediately said goodnight when they got there. Gyuri didn’t want to end it there because she had a feeling it won’t happen again.

“I’m hungry. Do you want to have dinner first?” she asked.

Jinyoung didn’t respond.

“I’ll treat you since you helped me with the book review,” she offered with a smile.

Jinyoung pulled the sleeve of his left arm to look at his wristwatch. Gyuri knew he doesn’t have a girlfriend so he can’t make that an excuse. His friends were probably home by now.  _ Say yes, please. _

“Okay,” he finally said. She almost squealed.


	7. Jirongie

Gyuri kept glancing back at Jinyoung, who’s quietly following behind. She didn’t think he’d say yes to dinner. The place where she want to eat was just a few blocks away from the school, close to the nearby intersection, so they only had to walk.

Jinyoung stopped at the restaurant on one corner. It’s an expensive French restaurant that just opened a few months ago. 

“Here?” he asked.

She mentally counted the cash she has on her wallet. She could probably pay for dinner, but her mom would be mad she spent most of her allowance on it.

“Do you want to eat there?” 

As soon as she asked that, she wished she just said no. What if he wants to eat in there? He might be disappointed at her again if she refused.

But thankfully, Jinyoung shook his head. “No. I’m not a fan of the cuisine.”

“Oh.” Then why the heck did he stop there? “You look like you like French cuisine.”

“Well, I don’t.  _ You _ look like you do so I thought you’re taking me here.”

“Well, I don’t,” she mimicked. “Come on. It’s just around this corner.”

They walked past the restaurant and turned right. The alley wasn’t as well lit as the main road. After reaching the middle of the block, she crossed the street and headed towards the place where she intended to take him to dinner. The place looked kind of shabby from the outside. The signage looked worn out, the light on the outside kept blinking. To someone who’s never been there, it could probably look like a scene from a horror movie, save for the incredible smell coming from the inside.

Gyuri stepped inside and greeted the owner with a smile.

\--

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if Gyuri was pulling his leg when they stepped inside the small--he didn’t know if he could even call it a restaurant. It was a dingy place, poorly lit. The string of bulbs above their heads sway, creating dancing shadows. There were only three tables inside and a counter where more people can sit. 

“Gyuri-ah! I thought you wouldn’t come by today.” The owner, an old woman, greeted Gyuri like she’s her own child. She must be a patron of the place. Who’d have thought? He certainly didn’t. Gyuri’s family is rich, maybe not the richest one around, but she’s well off. She doesn’t look like a girl who’d eat at such a place.

Jinyoung bowed his head to the owner when she turned to him.

“Who is this handsome young man?” she asked Gyuri. “Is he your boyfriend?”

He noticed how quickly that made Gyuri blush. She shook her head vigorously. When she glanced at him, she looked apologetic.

He didn’t mind, though. It’s not true, anyway. 

“We’re not--he’s just a schoolmate. He helped me with something so I’m treating him dinner,” she explained.

“Oh… such a shame. You make a nice couple.” The woman smiled at him and added, “She always eats here alone, you see. You’re the first one she brought here so I thought you were special.”

“No. I’m just here to be treated to a nice meal,” he said with a forced smile.

“Do you want to sit here or over there?” Gyuri asked, cutting the awkward conversation short.

He pointed to the table. He felt like the old woman would just ask questions that would make them uncomfortable if they sit close to her working area.

\--

Gyuri felt apologetic to Jinyoung. She knew the owner would assume that he’s her boyfriend. She always eats there alone. Always. She just didn’t feel like bringing anyone. 

She discovered the restaurant during her first few months at the university. The students have been too welcoming towards her. It kind of overwhelmed her. Although she’s used to that kind of reception, being greeted by a lot of people, everyone wanting to be her friend, it was a lot. 

She found herself declining several dates and ended up there somehow. It was a quiet place, only a few people knew about it.

Gyuri learned that it was about to be closed down because of a new restaurant that was set to open a few years later (the French restaurant at the corner). She liked the food there and the owner was nice. She was always given a bigger serving of food.

So, she convinced her mom to lend her some money to keep the business going.

The place now runs mostly on deliveries by day. Some offices nearby also get their lunches there. But the owner keeps it open until nine in the evening, for a few patrons, and also, in case she comes by. She almost always eats dinner there when she’s not with friends. Her mom can’t cook at home. Never have. 

Jinyoung let her order so she chose her favorites, bindaetteok and japchae, along with two bowls of ramyeon. Aside from that, the owner also gave them plenty of kimchi and tteokbokki.

She picked her chopsticks and began adding tteokbokki to her ramyeon, which has cheese and eggs on it--her request.

“Sorry I took half of the tteokbokki,” she told him when she realized the plate was almost empty. “Please eat. The ramyeon’s really good.”

Jinyoung nodded and started eating. She pushed the plate with the remaining tteokbokki towards him. 

Not wanting to make him feel awkward, Gyuri tried to focus on her own food as much as possible. He never initiated a conversation and just ate in haste. She felt like he’s in a hurry, not there to take his time, but only to indulge her request. The meal only lasted less than half an hour.

As promised, she paid for dinner. 

\--

Jinyoung didn’t have to accompany her home. He didn’t even have to walk her to the bus stop. But he did because he was being a gentleman. Gyuri wished the night would be longer. She wished she could ask him to get some coffee, since he likes the drink, but she felt like she’s bothered him enough.

She also felt like he was already in a hurry to go home.

“So… how’s the date?” were Ji Hye’s greeting the following morning.

“It’s not a date,” she told them. She filled them in about what happened when she got home. They kept calling it a date but it really wasn’t. It didn’t even feel like one. It felt like Jinyoung was obliged to keep his word and that’s all he did.

“Well, at least you got to spend time with him,” Ga Eun said. “Maybe invite him out again sometime?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think he likes me.”

Ga Eun frowned and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Hey, what’s with that attitude? No guy has never liked you.”

“He’s the first.”

“Why won’t he like you?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just feel it.”

Ga Eun opened her mouth to retort, but they heard someone yell,  _ “Jirongie!” _ and it caught their attention. Turning to the sound, they saw Park Jimin running towards Jinyoung, who’s wearing his earphones so he’s kind of oblivious to the noise. He was glanding at his book while he walks.

Jimin was popular for the wrong reasons. She’s been envied by other girls at school because she’s friends with Jackson and the other guys they hang out with. She never really cared about her until recently.

Jimin overtook Jinyoung and stood in front of him. Jinyoung looked up right when he’s about to bump into her. Jimin grinned and took the book from his hand. They bickered over it, she was a little far too hear whatever they’re saying, but she knew they’re arguing about the book. She guessed he wanted Jimin to give it back.

After a while, Jimin ran with the book, only turning around once to stick her tongue out.

And then, an odd thing happened. Jinyoung laughed.


End file.
